


The King and the Serpent

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: A tale of Thor and Loki and Thor's search for a queen.





	The King and the Serpent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silvertrails](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/gifts).



> This one is for Melissa and CC. 
> 
> In Thor: Ragnarok, Thor tells Valkyrie the tale of Loki turning into a snake. This is an elaboration of that story.

_There was one time when we were children, he transformed himself into a snake, and he knows that I love snakes. So, I went to pick up the snake to admire it and he transformed back into himself and he was like, "Yeah, it's me!" And he stabbed me. We were eight at the time._  
*

It was hard to keep up with them. They were all over the place, one was blond, the other his opposite in color. Thor and Loki – the light and the dark. 

Frigga watched them play. Thor was sweet and generous but he beat little Loki to a pulp more than once, while pretending to be a warrior. Loki usually gave as good as he got though. He often set traps for Thor, tripwires being a favorite. He also tricked Thor because Thor was so trusting and Loki was sneaky and crafty. 

“Why don’t you go play in the great hall? Your father is not holding court there today and I have some work to do here.” Frigga was casting runes and doing her magic and needed to be aware of what she did. Chasing Thor and Loki was distracting and at eight, they were both old enough to play somewhere besides under her feet. 

*

“I will be king and you can be my queen,” Thor said to Loki. 

“I am no girl! Queens have to be girls!” Loki stamped his foot and scowled at Thor. 

“But kings have to have queens. Father has Mother!” 

“I can be your brother, the prince. Or I can be king! I’m smarter than you anyway.” 

“Then who will be queen?” Thor asked. 

“You will! You have pretty long hair and you like bracelets like Mother does.” Thor wore gold braces on his arms like a grown-up warrior. His were paper though. Loki thought calling them bracelets was funny. 

Thor plunged after Loki and they rolled around like two very large, prickly kittens. 

After several minutes of battling to the death, they decided to have a race. Whoever was the fastest around the throne could be king and the other one could be his second king, since neither of them would agree to be queen. 

Thor was winning but Loki decided he’d lay in wait. He tripped Thor and claimed victory. Thor punched him in the face. Loki refused to cry and they decided to go see cook and eat some star cookies. Cookies were always welcome. 

“There are my little princes!” The cook wiped her hands on her apron and bent over her big oven and, using a towel, she grabbed a huge pan full of cookies and put them on the table. “You have to let them cool for a minute! Let me pour you both some milk while we wait.”

“Cook!” Thor yelled, because neither he nor Loki knew how to speak in a quiet voice. This actually fit in well with the adult Asgardians, as the warriors seemed to do a lot of shouting, too. 

“What is it, Thor?” 

“Don’t you think that I should be the king and Loki should be the queen?” 

“Oh, I can’t say. You are both such brave and handsome little princes.” 

She bade them sit and placed each one a glass of milk and a small plate for his cookie. She put a star cookie the size of a little boy’s hand on each plate. Loki took a big bite of his and looked at Thor. “I think this one is yours.” He handed the half eaten cookie to Thor and grabbed Thor’s, quickly biting half of it, too. “Nope, this one is mine!” Then he ate the rest of the stolen cookie. 

Thor started to cry. “Cook! He ate part of my cookie! Loki is mean. I will make him be queen from now on!” 

Cook gave Thor and Loki both another cookie. “Now boys, I think your mother would prefer that you both stay princes for now. You can fight about things like that when you’re all grown up.” 

They ate their cookies and drank their milk then it was off to bother Heimdall. He was always kind to them and let them play in the room where he guarded the Bifrost Bridge. 

“What have you been doing today, boys?” 

“We fighted over who gets to be king! I want Loki to be the queen. He can be my wife and have sons for me.” 

Heimdall laughed. “But Loki is a boy, too. Boys do not have children.”

“When I am king, I shall decree that he have babies and we’ll make sounds like Mother and Father do and babies will come,” Thor told Heimdall. 

Heimdall was having an awful time keeping a straight face. These two were the most entertaining things he usually saw all day. He loved them both as if they were his own.

“I think perhaps you might change your mind when you get older.” 

“Tell us a story.”

They both sat down and Heimdall told the story of Odin fighting Surtur to save Asgard from Ragnarok. They never tired of hearing it. Heimdall knew much darker tales of their father but he hoped that they never had to know those things. 

After they heard their story, they wandered back to Odin’s palace and played king some more. Thor didn’t try to make Loki queen. 

Frigga found them both under Odin’s throne hunting bugs. 

“Boys, it’s time for your naps. And even eight year old boys need naps.” 

They argued with her for a few minutes but soon saw they could not win. 

“Mother, can Loki be my queen when we grow up?” Thor asked her. 

“No, honey. He cannot be a queen. It is many years before we need worry about new kings and queens. Will you stay my little boys for a while longer?” 

They both hugged her and finally settled down for sleep. 

When Thor woke, Loki was gone so he got out of bed and began to look for him. He didn’t find Loki but he found a cute little black snake. Thor loved snakes more than any other creature. He chased the little snake around for a bit.

“Please don’t run away. I just want to pet you.” 

When he reached for it, it turned into Loki, an angry little Loki. “It’s me!!” He was brandishing a tiny dagger and before Thor could get away, he poked him in the arm and made a small cut. 

Thor grabbed his arm. “You stabbed me! I’m telling! You stabbed me!” He began to wail as he ran for their mother’s rooms. 

“Mother, Loki stabbed me. Can I run him through with father’s sword? I might die! Help me, Mother!” 

He ran straight to Frigga’s arms with Loki two steps behind. Loki was crying as hard as Thor was. “I didn’t mean to hurted him. He kept saying I was his queen and it maked me mad!’ Loki stamped his foot and looked quite fearsome for a little boy. Well, fearsome except for the tears that streamed down his face. 

Frigga looked and even though it was bleeding, the cut was very small and certainly not much of a stab wound. She cleaned it and dried his tears then she dried Loki’s tears too and pulled them both into her arms. 

Words could not express how much she loved these sweet little boys. 

“You two must make up and tell each other that you love one another. Once you’ve done that, you can put on the clean clothes on your beds and you may eat dinner with everyone at the big table tonight. You must promise me that you will always love one another even when you disagree. Can you do that?”

“Yes, Mother,” they both said at the same time. 

A few hours later, they were curled up like two little kittens, sleeping the sleep of the innocent. 

*

Sometimes it didn’t look that way, but no matter what horrid thing they did to one another, they really always did love one another as their mother bade them do.


End file.
